Cómo se lo cuentes a alguien
by Coseferyrac
Summary: "En ese momento Grantaire tuvo un gran debate emocional; no sabía si llorar o reírse o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. No se lo había imaginado, Bossuet estaba intentando ligar con él y además de una forma tan patética y obvia que se merecía que alguien le arrojara a la cabeza una cubeta, cubeta inclusive, de agua bien fría. ¡No estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para afrontar


**¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Sé que debería de estar escribiendo la segunda parte de "Siempre a tu lado", pero la verdad es que tuve una idea para un relato y no pude evitar escribirla. Sé que es una ida de olla importante y que la pareja de Bossuet x Grantaire es absurda por sí sola, pero tuve la idea tras hablar con mis amigos y me vi en la obligación de escribirlo.**

* * *

Era una noche lóbrega y gélida, sin luna y sin apenas estrellas a la vista. Tampoco había un alma por las calles porque a esas horas París o dormía o estaba de fiesta. Salvo por Bossuet y Grantaire que caminaban hacia la parte baja de la ciudad. A medida que lo hacían la oscuridad los iba envolviendo. La iluminación era tan escasa que apenas podían verse el uno al otro.

El cómo habían acabado aquellos dos polos opuestos compartiendo la velada tenía su lógica explicación. Esa noche, Bossuet había decidido marcharse antes pues tenía que trabajar y ya había bebido suficiente, así que Bahorel le pidió que acompañara a Grantaire a su casa pues llevaba una cogorza monumental. Por el camino, el aludido le dijo que había olvidado las llaves así que en ese momento se estaban dirigiendo a casa de Bossuet. Pese a que habían hablado en contadas ocasiones y apenas se conocían le había cedido su hogar. Él era así de despreocupado.

—Ostia calvito, ¿A dónde me estás llevando si no es a la boca del lobo? — Le cuestionó Grantaire que aunque tenía una borrachera importante, reparó en que no estaban caminando precisamente por la plaza.

—No digas tonterías. — Sonrió. A bueno le estaba pidiendo que no dijera tonterías. ¡Si esa era su especialidad! — Vamos a mi casa.

—¿A tu casa? — Echó una nueva ojeada a su alrededor. — ¿Vives en una cueva? — Se mofó.

Bossuet estalló en carcajadas pero no hizo nada por negar esa realidad. Cuando llegaron a su "casa" Grantaire creyó que llamar cueva a ese cuartucho era demasiado considerado. Se asemejaba más a una cárcel, literal, tenía hasta barrotes en la única ventana que albergaba. Silbó, y él que creía que vivía en un cuchitril. Al final iba a ser cierto el dicho: "Siempre habrá alguien peor que tú". Y sin embargo mirándolos a los dos, nadie diría que Bossuet tenía peor fortuna que la de aquel cínico. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo, estaba lleno de vida y rara vez se le escuchaba lamentarse. ¿Qué tendría en su vida que lo hacía tan asquerosamente feliz? No era especialmente atractivo de hecho estaba por debajo de la normalidad, estaba pelado y no, no hablaba de su problemas de calvicie, si no del vil metal. Y allí estaba, sonriendo como un idiota. No alcanzaba a entenderlo, esa absurda felicidad le rechinaba.

—¡Bienvenido a mi hogar! Cómo puedes ver no es gran cosa pero...

—Ni que lo jures… — Le interrumpió Grantaire.

— ¡Pero siéntete como en casa!— Finalizó alegremente, Grantaire resopló, no había forma alguna de perturbar a ese tipo.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, ¿Dónde guardas el alcohol?

—No tengo.

—¿Qué? — Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — Pero, ¿Se puede saber qué demonios vamos a hacer tú y yo sin alcohol?

—Emm… No sé. —Se sentó a los pies de la cama y se llevó ambas a la nuca. — Podemos hablar.

—Genial… — Esa iba a ser una noche muuuuuuy larga, se sentó junto a Bossuet, ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba? — ¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar, calvito?

—¿Qué tal si hablamos sobre ti? Sería una buena forma de romper el hielo, ¿Qué me dices?

—Puff… — Resopló Grantaire pero acabó esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado. Llevaba un tiempo pensando que Bossuet le estaba tirando los trastos. Era tan sumamente obvio que tenía que ser producto de su imaginación. — ¿Y si mejor me hablas sobre ti, calvito? — y le frotó la calva con la palma de la mano. El afectado rió y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Para — Le dijo entre risas. ¡Qué hombre! Se lo tomaba todo a bien.— ¿Y qué quieres saber? —¡Albricias! Pensó el borracho.

Así fue cómo Grantaire acabó enterándose de todos los amoríos de Bossuet. Y es que era fácil de manipular, estaba dirigiendo la conversación por dónde quería sin necesidad de esforzarse. ¡Mira que tenía mala suerte! Y francamente, lo contaba todo con tanta gracia y humildad que estuvo un buen rato partiéndose de risa a costa de Bossuet, y es que al pobre, sí ahora era "el pobre", le pasaba cada cosa... Tener una relación con una joven dama para luego confundirla con su hermana gemela y acabar así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, encabezando una relación de tres, no era ni medio normal. Y como no era normal, aquella historia no pudo tener peor desenlace.

Y entonces llegó un cotilleo suculento. ¿Cómo? Simple, Grantaire tenía sus tácticas para agasajar a los demás e instarles a hablarle sobre su vida, la única norma de aquel juego era: nunca hablar sobre sí mismo. En cualquier caso, Bossuet acabó soltándole la joya de la corona; llevaba varios años (no escuchó la cifra) pillado hasta las trancas de su mejor amigo. Y su mejor amigo no era otro que… Joly, un jovencito alegre y estudiante de medicina que formaba parte de la sociedad de los amigos del ABC, era un poco (más bien mucho) hipocondriaco pero quitando ese detalle, era todo sonrisas. Grantaire silbó de nuevo.

—Así que… Te van jovencitos. — Pues Bossuet era de su generación. Le guiñó un ojo y seguidamente le dio un codazo en el costado. Su amigo se cohibió.

—Dos años no son tanto… — Murmuró. — Además, ¿Qué es la edad si no una cifra o un obstáculo al amor? El sexo, la edad, la etnia, ¿Qué importan esas cosas? Yo sólo entiendo de personas y almas destinadas a pasar la eternidad en sintonía.

Grantaire carraspeó y de haber tenido la boca llena de vino (¡Ojalá!) lo habría escupido todo de una vez. ¿Cómo se podía decir algo tan cursi con tanta seriedad? No podía con ese hombre, iba a matarle de un ataque de risa. Se cubrió la boca tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero no funcionó. Menos mal que ya no quemaban a nadie por su orientación sexual porque de haber sido así, Bossuet tendría todas las papeletas. Era curioso porque aquel hombre hacía gala de su sexualidad como quién lucía con orgullo una insignia de valor. Aunque ciertamente, valor no le faltaba. La homosexualidad seguía sin ser bien acogida entre el pueblo llano.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Justamente ahora, ¿Había conseguido molestar un poco al bueno de Bossuet? ¡Eureka! Ahora era él el que se colocaba una insignia.

—Nada, nada, hombre, lo tuyo es muy respetable. — Aunque estaba bromeando lo decía en serio. — relájate, que como se te suba la sangre a la calva ya le hemos liado.

—Puff… — Bossuet prefirió correr un tupido velo. Le costó cosa de dos minutos volver a su actitud despreocupada. — ¿Qué me dices de ti?

—¿De mí? — Se preparó para lanzar su siguiente evasiva. — A mí no me interesan los hombres, si es eso lo que quieres saber. — Y no mentía, le interesaba uno en concreto pero por lo general Grantaire era hombre de muchas aunque no como Courfeyrac. Ese Don juan llevaba el flirteo a otro nivel. ¡Ay si él fuera la mitad de apuesto y encantador que ese pequeño bribón!

—¿Lo has probado alguna vez? — Bossuet giró el rostro hacia él, el tema le interesaba.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no te gusta? — Grantaire admitió que ahí tenía un punto.

—¿Acaso tú sí? — Enarcó una ceja, tenía sus dudas.

—Por supuesto. — Mintió. No es que hubiera muchos homosexuales por esos tiempos, y los que había o lo ocultaban bien o no estaban interesados en él.

—¡Uou! ¡Aquí tenemos a todo un Don Juan, esto es digno de una ópera! — No se lo creyó, pero no le quiso discutir.

—Y además fue muy placentero.— Insistió con la cabeza bien alta. Hubo un par de minutos en los que únicamente se miraron el uno al otro. — No sé… ¿No tienes curiosidad? Podrías… Probar a ver.

En ese momento Grantaire tuvo un gran debate emocional; no sabía si llorar o reírse o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. No se lo había imaginado, Bossuet estaba intentando ligar con él y además de una forma tan patética y obvia que se merecía que alguien le arrojara a la cabeza una cubeta, cubeta inclusive, de agua bien fría. ¡No estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para afrontar tal situación!

—¿Con quién? ¿Contigo? — Enarcó una ceja.

—Por ejemplo… — Titubeó, tal vez no había sido buena idea. — … Así sales de dudas.— A Grantaire le pareció tan conmovedor que más bien quiso taparle con una manta y decirle "Hale, a dormir" o bien, darle clases sobre como ligar. La primera norma sería "no hagas las cosas que sueles hacer" porque estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo punto por punto.

—Vamos… En pocas palabras me estás diciendo que estás tan desesperado por mojar el macarrón que te da lo mismo si la salsa es de buena calidad o no, ¿Es eso, Bossuet?

—Sí… ¡Digo! ¡No! — A Grantaire se le escapó una risita tonta, la situación lo merecía. — ...Vale… Sí…

—¡Por el amor de la patria, Laigle! — Mañana a parte resaca, también tendría agujetas. Aquello era el "festival de la risa".

—Quiero decir… Lo siento… Tal vez no ha sido buena idea… Y eh…. Entenderé si quieres que me vaya. De hecho, creo que es lo mejor… Buenas noches.— Se rascó la nuca y se levantó camino a la puerta. ¿En serio era capaz de irse de su propia casa sólo para no incomodar a un tipo que apenas conocía? ¡Mira que era rarito!

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó tras Bossuet. No se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Espera. — Le agarró de las solapas y le besó. Cerró los ojos para que fuera menos traumático.

El afectado se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera correspondió. Era la primera vez que un chico le besaba y tenía que reconocer que los labios de un varón no tenían nada que ver con los de una dama. Los de Grantaire eran más gruesos y ásperos y tal vez fue ese contraste el que le fascinó. Entre eso y que Grantaire besaba muy bien… Al separarse sus labios Bossuet parpadeó varias veces y miró al cínico en busca de una explicación.

—Vale… — Concluyó Bossuet. — Ahora estoy confuso…

—No hay nada que entender, Bossuet. — Le dijo, por primera vez en toda la noche, serio.

Tenía la sensación de que si no hacía algo por arreglar la situación, no iba a poder dormir tranquilo. Además, de alguna forma se había apiadado de aquel hombre, y ya tenía que ser lamentable como para que Grantaire se compadeciera. Lo arrastró hasta la cama (que un poco más estrecha y no cabía ni uno solo), cosas peores se había llevado a la cama (nunca un hombre), pero tenía que reconocer que en esas ocasiones había bebido el doble. Bossuet, cayó sobre la cama cuando fue empujado igual o más confuso que al principio.

—Grantaire, espera un momento. — Necesitaba saber qué era lo que se suponía que iban a hacer. — No tienes por qué hacer esto si no quie…

—Shhhhhssssss… — Le calló Grantaire al tiempo que se colocaba sobre él, una pierna entre las de Bossuet y las manos a los lados de su rostro. — Dame cinco minutos, ¿Crees que podrás mantener la boca cerrada durante cinco minutos? — Porque dudaba mucho que fuera a durar mucho tiempo más en sus manos. Bossuet fue a decir algo pero enmudeció en cuanto Grantaire entrecerró los ojos. —Escúchame, Laigle, vamos a interpretar esto como que tú estabas en un momento de necesidad y yo simplemente te di una mano. No habrá una segunda vez y tampoco vamos a volver a hablar de esto. Tú sólo procura no tocarme y todo irá bien. Ah, y cómo se lo cuentes a alguien te corto las pelotas. ¿Entendido? — Bossuet tragó saliva y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. —Buen chico.

Era triste, pero cierto. Bossuet estaba tan desesperado que si Grantaire estaba de acuerdo, entonces no se negaría, era mucha la necesidad. Así que esa fue una de las tantas batallitas que se sumó a su lista de historias por las que sentirse abochornado (que no eran pocas).

Cuando Grantaire comenzó a repartir besos por la zona de su cuello, cerró los ojos rindiéndose a él. Se estremeció cuando los besos se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos y las manos comenzaron a repartir caricias que descendían desde su torso hasta su bajo vientre. Se le escapó un suspiro cuando la mano se detuvo sobre su miembro y Grantaire le besó para acallarle. No estaban solos, Bossuet vivía en un cuartucho de una residencia, lo cual quería decir que vivía pared con pared de otras personas y en frente tenía más vecinos.

Si ya era humillante que Grantaire (al que creía hetero) le echara una mano, todavía lo era más el hecho de que encima lo estuviera disfrutando. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir ese tipo de atenciones. Entre el trabajo y las reuniones de la sociedad de los amigos del ABC no tenía tiempo para los placeres. Y como encima tampoco era un Adonis el día que podía no encontraba mujer u hombre con el que yacer. Aun así, nadie había sido nunca tan autoritario con Bossuet y podría ser que eso… ¿Le gustara? ¡Oh Dios! Por alguna razón sintió que estaba cruzando una línea con la que nunca debió, en primer lugar, fantasear. Demasiado tarde.

Las manos fueron juguetonas y pasaron a través de la tela de los pantalones, luego fue la ropa interior. Bossuet se tensó, ¿Para qué iba a mentir? Estaba nervioso, algo inquieto y otro tanto excitado.

—Relájate, Laigle. — Le ordenó Grantaire. — Relájate y disfruta. — Ya que estaba haciendo aquello, ¿Qué menos que lo gozara? Bossuet no respondió pues previamente le habían retirado la palabra, pero obedeció. —Eso es, buen chico. — Repitió una vez más.

De nuevo, Grantaire volvió a su tarea. Se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio para estar simplemente "haciéndole un favor", pero eso ya era cuestión de orgullo personal. Sí, hasta un gusano como él tenía algo como eso. Cuando las manos se movieron bajo la tela, Bossuet echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó ligeramente la espalda. Creía haber encontrado el motivo por el que era diferente tener relaciones con una chica que con un chico. Los chicos se conocían mejor entre ellos mismos, sabían lo que generalmente les gustaba más que las propias mujeres. Ésta era la prueba. Laigle ahogó un "joder" en la garganta que dejó salir como un gruñido. Se preguntaba por qué Grantaire era tan bueno en aquello si él se dedicaba a las mujeres. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado solo y a dos velas? Quiso preguntarle, pero no le pareció el mejor momento para hablar sobre ello.

Mantuvo su promesa, y no puso sus manos sobre Grantaire pese a que le habría gustado. En su lugar se aferró a las sábanas y ni siquiera le miró, permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Alguna vez que otra sus labios se encontraban pero eso era más bien una llamada de atención; "Cállate" quería decirle. Tenía entendido que aquel, a parte de ser un cínico y un borracho también era un artista. ¡Y vaya si lo era! Estaba haciendo una obra de arte con él cuando...

—¿Ya está? — Enarcó una ceja, había esperado demasiado al pensar que duraría cinco minutos. Eso más bien habían sido tres y tirando a lo alto. Bossuet tuvo ganas de que la cama se lo tragase en ese momento. Grantaire, por su lado, no supo si darle una galleta por lo bien que se había portado o una palmadita en la espalda seguida de su pésame por lo poco que había durado.

—¿Puedo hablar ya…? — Susurró.

—¿Han pasado acaso los cinco minutos? — Bromeó porque Grantaire tenía que hacer de todo una broma. — Buenas noches, calvito — Se limpió las manos con un trapo que encontró por ahí (o él creyó que era un trapo), se tumbó en posición fetal en la cama(porque de otra manera no cabría) y se durmió, así, tan ricamente. Bossuet tardó más en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente tal como lo pactaron no se habló nunca más del tema, ni ese día ni ningún otro. Tampoco volvió a repetirse, pero sí que se hicieron amigos sabe Dios por qué. Tal vez porque el hecho de cargar consigo un secreto en común los unió, o tal vez porque eran compatibles; Grantaire era un cínico y Bossuet le reía las gracias, Grantaire era un borracho y Bossuet bebía para acompañarle, cuando Grantaire estaba deprimido entonces Bossuet le contaba alguna de sus desgracias y eso hacía al artista sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo. Laigle tenía claro su papel como pañuelo del mundo y lo lucía igual de orgulloso que su sexualidad.

Poco después, Bossuet comenzó a salir con Joly y Grantaire se alegró por él. Era un misterio, pero por alguna razón las personas que se acostaban con él terminaban encontrando el amor de una forma u otra. Sin embargo eso le traía sin cuidado a alguien como él. Era incapaz de aferrarse a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Bueno, si habéis llegado hasta aquí espero que os haya gustado o que por lo menos os haya divertido un poco, que era la intención. Pido perdón por esta rallada mental XDDDD.**


End file.
